netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Redman Games
Redman Games.Co(レッドマンゲーム)(Reddomangēmu) is a Japanese Video Game Development Company that Originated in 1996. List of Games Full Moon Rising Series * Full Moon Rising(2005)(2D Fighting Game)(Arcade, Playstation 2, Xbox, Nintendo Gamecube) * Full Moon Rising: Days of Memories(2007)(2D Fighting Game)(Arcade, Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS, PC, Playstation Portable) * Full Moon Rising II(2008)(2.5D Fighting Game)(Arcade, Playstation 3, Xbox 360) * Full Moon Rising: Blood Night(2012)(2.5D Fighting Game)(Arcade, Playstation 3, Xbox 360, PC, Playstation Vita) * Full Moon Rising 3D(2013)(2.5D Fighting Game)(Nintendo 3DS) * Fury and Infinity: Full Moon Rising(2015)(2.5D Fighting Game)(Arcade, Playstation 4, Xbox One, Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii U, PC) * Full Moon Rising Switch(2017)(2.5D Fighting Game )(Nintendo Switch) Shattered Dimensions Series * Shattered Dimensions(2000)(2D Fighting Game)(Arcade, Sega Dreamcast, Playstation) * Shattered Dimensions: Crack The Code(2001)(2D Fighting Game)(Arcade, Sega Dreamcast, Playstation 2) * Shattered Dimensions: Binary Redux(2009)(2D Fighting Game)(Arcade, Xbox Live Arcade, Playstation Network, Playstation 2(Japan Only)) International Battle Series * International Battle(2009)(3D Fighting Game)(Arcade, Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii) * International Battle 2(2014)(3D Fighting Game)(Arcade, Playstation 3, Xbox 360) Japan Apocalypse Series * Japan Apocalypse(2011)(2.5D Fighting Game)(Arcade, Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Playstation Vita) Zenkai Ball Series * Super Basketball(1998)(Sports Game)(Playstation, Nintendo 64) * Zenkai Ball(2002)(Sports Game)(Playstation 2, Xbox, Nintendo Gamecube, Game Boy Advance) * Zenkai Ball: International Spirits(2005)(Sports Game)(Playstation 2) Black Belt Karate Series * Karate Master(2006)(3D Fighting Game)(Playstation 2, Xbox, Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360) * Kokutai Karate: Taggutōnamento(2009)(3D Fighting Game)(Playstation 2, Playstation 3) * Kokutai Karate Collection(2016)(3D Fighting Game/Compilation)(Playstation 4) * Kokutai Karate: Kakumei(2017)(3D Fighting Game )(Playstation 4, Nintendo Switch) One Winged Angel Series * One Winged Angel(2007)(Hack and Slash)(Playstation 3, Xbox 360) * One Winged Angel 2(2010)(Hack and Slash)(Playstation 3, Xbox 360) * One Winged Angel Collection(2015)(Hack and Slash/Compilation)(Playstation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Wii U) Skate On Series * Skate On(2014)(Extreme Sports Game)(Playstation 3, Xbox 360) * Skate On: The Punk Revolution(2018(Upcoming))(Extreme Sports Game )(Playstation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch) Tengoku no Tenshi-Tachi Series * Tengoku no Tenshi-Tachi(2008)(Dating Sim)(Playstation 3) * Tengoku no Tenshi-Tachi: Maidorīmugāru(2010)(Dating Sim)(Playstation 3, Nintendo DS) * Tengoku no Tenshi-Tachi: Jōnetsu(2015)(Dating Sim)(Playstation 4, Playstation 3, Nintendo 3DS) Other Games * Tanoshī no Konsāto(2011)(Rhythm Game)(Japanese App Store) * Dream World(2007)(Role-Playing Game)(Playstation 2) * Ignition: Speed Trials (2017)(Sim-Racing Game )(Playstation 4) * Parkour(2017)(Sports Game)(Playstation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch) Licensed Games * JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Ketsueki Nenshō(2012)(2.5D Fighting Game)(Arcade, Playstation 3) * Nickelodeon Vs. Cartoon Network(2014)(2.5D Fighting Game)(Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii U) * Naruto: The Way of The Hokage(2016)(2D Fighting Game)(Arcade, Playstation 4, Playstation 3) Crossover Games * Redman X SNK(2010)(2D Fighting Game)(Arcade, Playstation 3, Xbox 360) * Redman Games: Crossover Chaos!(2016)(2.5D Fighting Game)(Arcade, Playstation 4) Games in the Redman Sports Division *Fisticuff Fight Night(2005)(Boxing Game)(PlayStation 2, Xbox) *Fisticuff Fight Night 2: Ultimate Knockout(2008)(PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii) *Mountain Snow(2007)(Extreme Sports Game)(PlayStation 3, Xbox 360) *Mountain Snow 2(2010)(Extreme Sports Game)(PlayStation 3, Xbox 360) *Air Gear(2006)(3D Fighting/Sports Game)(PlayStation 2) *Zenkai Ball: Ultra Shot(2009)(Sports Game)(PlayStation 3, Xbox 360) Outside Merchandise Manga * Full Moon Rising(2006)(Ongoing) * Shattered Dimensions(2002)(Ended 2003) * Black Belt Karate(2012)(Ongoing) * One Winged Angel(2009)(Ended 2011) Anime * Shattered Dimensions(2008) * Full Moon Rising(2013) * Karate Master(2012) * One Winged Angel(2014) * Zenkai Ball(2015) CD's * One Winged Angel: Drive of Evil(2007)(Licensed Soundtrack) * Full Moon Rising: Sounds of Wolves(2013)(Original Soundtrack) Category:Aethranorioum Category:Production Companies